Bed of Lies
by KooriAkuma
Summary: Kiritsu is the sole daughter of Konohagure's sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. She has never known of her mother, she has no memory of her or any information of her. Not even a small torn picture to turn to when she needs advice. She can't rely on her Father to tell her about her mother, so she takes it upon herself to find out about her Father's past and his once lover, her mother.


I had to go back and revise some of the stuff written on here, but nothing much had change (only grammar erros and stuff). I recently went to see Boruto: Naruto the Movie and am still slightly ticked off that only the kids got to have kids and none of the sensei. Although, I'm very glad Kakashi stayed single because, well, I don't wanna cannonly share him XD He was in the movie for like 3 seconds, and that was depressing to me.

I'm not sure how I'm to go about chanting this story and I"m not saying much about that because only a few read the original chapters in wattpad, which this one was supposed to be a prequel to. Well, whatever, I shouldn't have published anything until it had been revised and skinned of its outer layers. Hopefully this will be to the liking or Kakashi fans who, like me, are confused on whether to feel sad that he stayed single or happy because he stayed single . . . . . Viva Kakashi! XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of Kishi's characters.

**KooriAkuma(c):** Kiritsu Hatake

* * *

Kiritsu loved to imagine that her mother was tall and lean and beautiful. Her hair would be waist long and silver, like her own hair, but that seemed highly doubtful. She had her Father's hair color and it would be near impossible for her mother to have the same colored hair and not be related in any way. Thus, her image of a woman with long silver hair was thrown out of her thoughts and it would take years before she could tie down an image with what she thought was the correct hair color.

She had her eyes. Kiritsu was sure she had inherited her mother's light gray eyes, because her Father's eyes were dark, almost black, and hers were not. Her mother would have the same grey irises as she, but kinder and softer and more motherly. Those eyes, Kiritsu imagined, had been what led her Father to fall in love with her. He had taken one look at them, seen how wonderful the person they belong to was, and married her so he could spend his whole life with her.

And then she, Kiritsu, was born.

However, there was never any real information she could base her beliefs on. Her father refused to speak of the matter, softly and subtly burying it by stating that she was too young to understand and that when she was older he would answer any question she had. Then her mother had to be as great a shinobi as he, she thought, maybe even better because her identity had to stay hidden even to her own daughter! This was the only logical explanation to why her father said she was too young to know about her mother.

Kiritsu could get no information of her mother from other Konoha shinobi or its civilians, because no one knew who her mother was. They had never met her and had never heard her Father speak of her. Even when asked, they explained to her, he would get a faraway look and never answer the question. The previous Hokage, Lady Tsunade, also had no knowledge of her mother, which brought Kiritsu to a dead end. If Lady Tsunade had not delivered Kiritsu, then who had?

Her father was quickly to put that small _will of fire_, that which characterized Konoha shinobi, out. He did this by sending her to the academy and giving her a personalized training schedule, but that only served for mild distractions. She wanted to know why she wasn't told about her mother. If she had passed away, why couldn't her father just tell her? She was old enough to understand, or was it something else. If she was told her mother had passed away then she would want to know how, and wouldn't her Father just relive that whole painful experience again?

Kiritsu didn't want that for him. If only asking her father about her mother caused him to reminisce, what would asking him of more detailed information do? What if she broke him and then Konoha would be left without its sixth Hokage? But of course, there was more than one way to get what one wanted and her Father's role as Hokage worked out perfectly. She didn't have to worry about him being home for more than three days at a time if not more. She could come and go as she pleased from her home at whatever hour of day, and night, and collect what her heart told her had connections to her mother. As long as she was not caught by her Father's former students while on her secret mission.


End file.
